THE nEXT ADVENTURE OF MeAp
Chapters 1.Phineas and Ferb 2.The Spacehip 3.The Crash 4.Meet Barbie 5.Into the lair 6.HOW DARE YOU BRING A LIGHT TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE! 7.Meet Mario 8.Pokepark 9.Babyverse??? 10.PINGAS 11.WEEGEE 12.The comeback of The Tikachu 13.The End 14:Not really The TRUE end 1.Phineas and Ferb Once apon a time there was an ailen named Meap. Meap:AAAHH1 MY SPACESHIP IS FALLING!!!!!!!!!! Phineas:What is that spaceship thingy? Ferb:Its Meap! Remember him? Meap:Where am I? Ferb:Danville Meap:What is Danville? Phineas:A town. Candace:WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING??? Phineas:Talking to Meap. Meap:Meap Meap Candace:THATS ANNOYING!!!! Phineas:Wheres Perry?? Dr.Doofensmirtz:Perry! Youre back! MEET YOUR DOOM!!!!!!!! Perry: *sound a platypus makes* The Spaceship Phineas:WOW! YOURE SPACESHIP IS COOL!! Candace:OK,WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?? Meap: Meap Meap Meap Meap Ferb:Meapworld. *10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,TAKE OFF!!!!!!!* Phineas:I wonder what were going to do today? Phineas:HEY! LETS VISIT MEAPWORLD! Meap:The Spaceship is running out of gas! Phineas:NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ferb:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Candace:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Meap:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Spaceship falls* The Crash Phineas:Ok,Where are we? Barbie:Ken,What is that spaceship thingy doing outside our house? Ken:I dont know. Candace:It looks like we are at Barbie world Meap:NOOOOOOOOOOO! Not Barbie!!!!!!!!! Ferb:Luckily everyone survived the crash. Barbie:It is hard to not get distracted by that rocket. Ken:What are those people and ailen doing in that rocketship? Barbie:RUNNNNNNNN! AN AILEN! Meap:Luckily we got past the barbies. Phineas:FERB! LETS BUILD A SKYSCRAPER!! 1 year later: Ferb:Its finally done! Barbie:Lets check if that ailen is gone. Ken:Yes it is! Barbie:OOOHH! A SKYSCRAPER! Ken:Lets go in it. Meap:Meap Meap Meap Barbie:The ailens back! NOOOOOOOOO! Ken:It looks like a friendly alien! Guy; DONT GET ALL DORA-ISH ON ME,KEN!! Ken:Lets get out! Barbie;No! Ken:Ok,I will go out. Meet Barbie: Ken:HI AILEN!!!!!!!! Meap:Meap Phineas:Who are you?? Ken:Im Ken. Candace:Are you Barbies boyfriend? Ken:Yes. Ken:Want to meet my girlfriend?? Candace:Yes. Everyone else:No. 10 minutes later: Candace:Meet Barbie. Barbie:Hi! Meap:Meap Meap Meap Maeap Candace:HOW ANNOYING!!!!!! Meap:Lets go somewhere else. Candace:And take Ken and Barbie!! Into the lair: Now the six people land by Hyrule castle. Link:Who are these guys? Barbie:Im Barbie Ken: Ken is my name. Phineas: I am Phineas Ferb:Its Ferb Meap:Meap Candace:Im Candace Link:Im Link Link:That doll-like thing looks very fammiliar. Link:Off to Ganons lair!!!! Candace:Lair?What about a light? Meap:Yes Light. Ken:Lets go and follow Link. Phineas:Lets build a lazer gun!! Meap:??? Ferb:Lets Go!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meap:Meap Link:YAAAH! Ganon:YOURE MY PRISONER! Link:No im not! Ganon:Why are there two kids,two dolls,a teenager,and an alien? Link:Meap will kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU BRING A LIGHT TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!! Ganon:YOU MUST DIE! Nyan Cat:Nyan Nyan Nyan. Link:Its Nyan Cat!!!!!!!!!! Link: *gets a key* Zelda:YOU SAVED ME!!!!!!!!!!! Link:Lets ride on Nyan Cat!!!!!!! Ganon:COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ken:BYE BYE,BROWN MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zelda:At least we are safe. Phineas:LAZER GUN!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganon; *dies* Nyan Cat:Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ferb:Where are we? Meap:Marioworld Meet Mario Mario: *comes out of a pipe* Mario:Huh?What are they doing here? Meap:Meap Meap Mario:I remember you. Luigi:Who is that? Mario:Meap. Yoshi:YOSHI HUNGRY! Yoshi: *runs off to find a berry* Ken:A dinosaur?? Link:Yes a dinosaur. Barbie:BERRIES! Nyan cat:Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan E.T *falls into mario world* Meap:I remember you. E.T: E.T Phineas:Meap,is tha your cousin? Meap:No,its E.T the Extra Terrasrial Ferb:More aliens: Candace:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Pokepark Mew *creates a copy of the hole that took Pikachu,Chikorita,Charamander,and Pliplup to Pokepark in Pokepark Pikachus Adventure* Pikachu:Pika Chatot:Welcome to Pokepark!!! Link:Where am I? Chatot:Pokepark. Mario:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Koopa:Uhh... Luigi:Pikachu,lets find the exit out of this place. Chatot:I can fly you out. Pliplup:NO! Babycharacterland is just above here!!!!!!!!!! Barbie:Lets lie in the grass. Mario:We dont have time to!!!!!! Ken:Yeah! Lets get out of here!!!!!!!! Babyverse??? Chatot:I will fly you out. Elmo:Welcome to babyverse. Barney:Are you baby characters? Mario:No. Dora:Are you fans of baby characters? Chikorita:No. Olivia:THAN HOW CAN I HELP YOU???????????? Luigi:We need to escape here. Cookie Monster:Once you get here,theres no escaping. Charamander:UGH! Piplup:AHHHHHHH! *explodes* Charmander:AHHHHHH! Moar comming soon MOAR COMMING SOON! Category:Meap Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Random Works! Category:Weegee!